Hope
by Usa
Summary: This fic was co-written with Emiri. She posted a fic of ours called "Not Alone", which is CHOU angsty! (read it if you haven't ^_-) This fic has to POVs: Chibiusa's and Usagi's. Is Mamoru really cheating on Usagi? If he is, what will happen to Chibiu
1. Default Chapter

Title: Hope  
Authors: Usa and Emi  
E-mail: Usa---Usako0@aol.com  Emiri---bunny_s_@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: The characters of Sailor Moon are property of Takeuchi Naoko,   
Kodansha, TOEI Animations, and Bandai.  
Authors' Notes: This takes place in the SuperS series, Dead Moon Circus are   
on hiatus. The POV in this story are Usagi and Chibiusa. Oh, and reviews are   
appreciated...(in other words, if you're reading this, you must review!   
'Cause I say so!~Emiri ^_~)  
  
Again, I had a CHOU fun time writing with Usa-nee-chan...so much fun in   
fact, that we were up til 4:30 am writing this. @_@  
It's a bit less angsty then our last ficcie, but it turned out well (what,   
me prejudiced? ^_~) and this time I don't have chou poofy eyes from crying   
so much...~Emiri  
  
I had chou fun too, Emi-nee-chan! And... I think I'm still tired.... ^^;; ~Usa  
  
*******  
Hope  
*******  
  
  
Chibiusa's POV  
  
'Wow...it's such a pretty day today! It's so bright and sunny! I wonder if   
my Mamo-chan will take me to the park. I'm gonna go ask him right now! Rats!   
Usagi's here somewhere...I don't want her to know that I'm going to see him,   
'cause then she'll want to come too. I want a day with Mamo-chan all to   
myself! I'm gonna have to be veeeery quiet, and sneak out the back door.'   
"Well, here goes!"  
  
"Mama, I'm going to Rei's, I'll be back later!" Usagi called.  
  
'Good, Usagi's going out! I'll just wait for her to go, then I'll go too!'   
Usagi headed out the door, and  towards Hikawa Shrine. I watch Usagi go, and   
once she was out of sight, I said "I'm going out too! I'll be back soon!"   
Since Ikuko Mama didn't call after me, I went out the door. "Wow, it's soooo   
nice!" I decided that I wanted to get ice cream first before going to   
Mamo-chan's.  
  
I turned down the street near Mamo-chan's house, 'cause the best ice cream   
stand was there. After getting my favorite kind (super chocolate fudge   
heavenly hash), I started toward Mamo-chan's. As I was leaving the ice cream   
stand, I saw Mamo-chan. With a girl that wasn't me or Usagi!  
  
The girl with him said, "Sagashi-chan, let's get some ice cream."  
  
"Huh? That IS Mamo-chan, I was sure of it!" I stared as hard as I could, and   
there was no mistaking. It *was* him! But what was he doing with that tall,   
skinny redhead?!  
  
"Great idea!" he said, and then proceeded to lean in and kiss the girl *on   
the lips!*  
  
Before he could see me, I jumped into some nearby bushes. "NANI?!?!" Why was   
he kissing this girl?  
  
"Aishiteru, Sakura-chan," Mamo-chan said.  
  
"Aishiteru, Sagashi-chan."  
  
"NANI?!?!?!" I fell over in shock, and my jaw flew open. My ice cream fell   
in the dirt, and I was steamed. Not only 'cause of my lost ice cream, but   
'cause Mamo-chan was with this girl who didn't seem to know that his name   
was Mamoru and he was letting her call him Sagashi-chan instead...*What* was   
going on?! I watched as they headed over to the ice cream stand, with huge   
lovesick smiles on both their faces.  
  
My appetite was gone by now anyway, but still...my lovely ice cream   
cone...and what was going on? I decided to spy on the two of them, just to   
see what that *rat* Mamoru-baka was doing! So...he had another girlfriend? I   
began to laugh. It was really kind of funny. Here, Usagi thought that they   
were going to get married and become King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo, and   
Mamo-chan was buying this Sakura girl ice cream!  
  
That *had* to mean something important. He rarely bought Usagi ice cream,   
well, rarely that I knew of. And he bought me ice cream *sometimes.* "Shimatta!" I had just realized something...if Mamoru-baka and Usagi don't get married...then I wouldn't exist at all..  
  
From my hiding place, I heard Rei's voice. "Usagi you are such a klutz!" I   
couldn't let Usagi see this!  
  
"Rei, why are you always so mean to me?!"  
  
"Yes, Rei-chan, couldn't you be a little nicer to her?" It was Ami-chan. "Sometimes people are just naturally clumsy."  
  
Usagi sweat dropped, then protested. "Ami-chaaaan!"  
  
I ran out of the bushes and glomped on Usagi "I'm so happy to see you! Can   
you take me to the park? Let's go, right now!" I grabbed her by the hand,   
and yanked her away from the ice cream stand. But, Usagi and the Fates   
decided to be most un-cooperative.  
  
"Chibiusa, we were coming over her to get ice cream!" I noticed that Rei had   
spotted *him* with Sakura and she started pulling Usagi towards the park   
too. I was *chou* greatful.  
  
"Come on Usagi, we haven't been to the park in a while."  
  
"Please? Let's go now!" I tried to drag her away. "I heard there's a new   
movie being filmed there! With some really cute guy starring in it!"  
  
Usagi grinned. "A new movie! Who? WHO?"  
  
"Umm...David Duchovny-sama! Come on, let's go!"  
  
"SUGOI! LETS GO, MINNA!" Usagi bolted towards the park as fast as lightning.  
  
"Phew..." I said.  
  
"Chibiusa-chan, why did you lie to her?" Minako asked. "There's no movie   
being filmed today."  
  
"Umm...well..."  
  
"That wasn't a very nice thing to do," Makoto chided. "Especially to your   
mother!"  
  
"Promise me, you can't tell Usagi-chan this, minna-chan!" I was desperate   
that she not find out. I didn't want her to get hurt.  
  
"Nani?" Ami asked.  
  
"Please! Tell me you won't tell her..."  
  
"That Mamoru-san is standing over there with some girl eating ice cream."   
Rei just *had* to go and blurt it out. Everyone turned around and looked.  
  
"Rei-chan! Not so loud!" I was worried that Usagi or Mamoru had heard us.  
  
"Let me at him!!!!" Mako-chan was furious, and she looked ready to beat him   
into a bloody pulp, but Rei held her back.  
  
"Are you sure they're not just friends?" Ami asked.  
  
"Umm...Mamo-chan went to kiss her...*on the lips*...and he's buying her ice   
cream! I'm gonna spy on him, and find out what exactly he's doing with her.   
I know that her name's Sakura..."  
  
"Hmm... maybe I should go with you, Chibiusa-chan.  You may need the Senshi   
of Love to help with this situation, ne?"  
  
"Umm...I think you all need to keep Usagi distracted..."  
  
"She's right," Makoto agreed. "We can't let Usagi find out until we know for   
certain what's going on." Everyone else quickly agreed to this as well.  
  
"Okay, how about we have a sleepover at my place tonight?" Rei suggested.   
"We can make sure Usagi doesn't go anywhere."  
  
"Good idea!" I was glad that the Senshi were going to help protect Usagi.  
  
"Chibiusa-chan, you'll come?" Ami asked.  
  
"Hai! And, I'll find some way to tell you all what I found out..."  
  
"Usagi will probably be late anyway." Rei pointed out  
  
I noticed that Mamoru and Sakura had their ice creams. "Well, I'd better go   
for now, Mamo-chan is leaving. See you tonight! Chibiusa, Suuupa Spy!" I   
posed, and flashed the V-sign. The girls laughed at my exuberance, and we   
agreed to meet up later. Then, they left for the park, and I pulled out my   
handy spying resourse. "Luna P Disguise Power! Turn me into a brunette   
teenager with sugoi rollerblades!" After I was disguised, I took off after   
Mamo-chan and that Sakura girl, careful not to follow too closely.  
  
"What time is the dinner reservation for tonight?"  
  
"8:30," Mamoru said.  
  
'Nani?!? Dinner reservations?!?!' This was CHOU serious! What was he doing,   
the baka? The nerve of him! Didn't he care about me at all? If he and Usagi   
didn't get married, then I wouldn't exist! How could he forget about me so   
easily?  
  
Mamoru stopped in the path up ahead, and Sakura asked "Daijobou?"  
  
"Nani? Oh, gomen, I felt like someone was watching us." He shrugged, and   
then continuted to walk, ever so slowly. I was getting chou steamed with him   
by this point, and when I get steamed, I start moving fast. I didn't notice   
him stop and then move until it was too late. "OOF!"  
  
Mamoru yelped, and then fell to the ground. "YAHHH!"  
  
"Sagashi-chan!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Ugh...Gomen." I was wishing that I had knocked down Sakura instead. She was   
too pretty, too skinny...and her hair was much too red to not be fake.  
  
Mamoru looked over at me. "Daijobu?"  
  
"Haaai...I think so." He had more or less broken my fall. "And you?" Mamoru nodded, and then proceeded to help me up. "Arigatou"  
  
"Uh... do I know you?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Umm...I don't think so...Are you and your girlfriend alright?"  
  
"Actually, I'm his fiancee." Mamoru nodded again. "But yes, we're fine."  
  
My eyes nearly bugged out of my head as they said that. "Ahh...that's...good." 'BAKA!!! KUTABARE!!!' I was yelling inside. "How long have you two been engaged?"  
  
" About a month now." Mamoru smiled over at her.  
  
Sakura looked at her watch, then exclaimed "Sagashi-chan, I have to go!   
Okaasan and I are going to look at wedding dresses."  
  
I was about ready to kill Mamo-baka by then. "Well, that's just great." I   
gave them a huge smile, which was too close to my Chibiusa-looking one, but   
this one was definitely fake. "Sorry for bumping into you!" I booked it out   
of there as fast as I could. I decided to continue to follow Mamo-baka, but   
more discreetly this time. There was NO way on earth that he could be   
engaged to this other girl! He wasn't allowed, cuz I said so! How could he   
be so selfish and forget about me?!  
  
Mamoru headed off, in the direction of Crown's. There was NO way I was gonna   
let myself not exist. Chou scary thought! I ducked into an alley by Crown's   
after following Mamoru there, and changed my disguise, then entered in time   
to hear Mamorou and Motoki's conversation.  
  
"Motoki-kun! Konichiwa!"  
  
"Konichiwa. Where's Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Who? Oh, wait. She's with her friends somewhere, I think. Didn't I tell   
you?  We broke up."  
  
" Nani yo?!" Motoki fell over in shock. "But why, I thought everything was   
working out great!?"  
  
"She's just not my type.  Besides, she's still young." Mamoru's eyes   
flickered with...something. " And, I'm engaged."  
  
Motoki stared at him. "You're WHAT??"  
  
"I'm what?!" His eyes flickered again. " Oh wait, I just told you!"  
  
"Forgive me if I'm a little shocked.  I mean, what happened to 'I found the   
girl of my dreams. I found my soulmate'?!"  
  
"Oh, but I have. Usagi was...just a fad."  
  
"A fad?!?!" Crap...I said that out loud...I hoped that nobody had heard me.   
I couldn't believe what Mamoru was saying...  
  
"Chibiusa!" Rats, they had heard me, and Mamoru had somehow seen through my   
disguise.  
  
"Umm...do I know you? And, my name's not Chibiusa, it's..Reiko"  
  
" Gomen, Reiko-san, but you...sounded like someone I know."  
  
"Oh...eh heh heh...that's quite alright. I was just saying that this new   
game could become a fad, it's so cool!" I patted the good old Sailor V game.   
The *old* Sailor V game. Mamoru just stared at me.  
  
" Reiko-san, would you like something to drink?" I was greatful that Motoki   
had broken the *chou* embarassing moment.  
  
"Sure, that'd be great!" I beamed at him. "I'll have an iced tea!" Motoki   
left to get my drink.  
  
"Sailor V is an *old* video game, Reiko-san."  
  
"Uhh...is it? I'm so new at playing video games...you wanna help me learn   
how to play it? I bet you're REALLY good..."  
  
"Not really, I don't play video games at all."  
  
"No?" Drat, I thought. I'm gonna have to find some other way to dig info   
outta him, for the sake of my own future! "Well," I said, turning away from   
the game, "what *do* you like to do?"  
  
"I like to read and spend time with my fiancee."  
  
"Fiancee?" I was about ready to kill Mamoru-baka. How could he do this to   
Usagi? To me? They were engaged for a month, and he had been seeing my   
*mother* up until two weeks ago. "She must be a lucky girl...I bet she's   
really pretty."  
  
"She's gorgeous! And extremely smart and funny!" Mamoru beamed. I wanted to   
knock that grin off his face, but I restrained myself.  
  
"Ah...how did you two meet? I love hearing about couples in love!"  
  
"Sakura-chan and I met at school.  She's majoring in botony like me."  
  
"Ahh, that's nice." 'Wait a minute,' I thought. 'Since when was Mamoru   
majoring in botany?' "What school do you go to?"  
  
"Tokyo University, why?"  
  
"Oh, I was just curious." 'Mamoru went to another school, I thought to   
myself."  
  
"Well, Reiko-san, I have to be going.  It was nice meeting you."  
  
"Hai, it was very nice to meet you. What did you say your name was?"  
  
"Gamen Sagashi." Mamoru stood up." Ja ne, Reiko-san!"  
  
"Ja ne!" I waved goodbye. 'Wait a minute!!!' Things were chou wierd   
here...it was Mamoru, I knew it was. But, he said his name was Gamen   
Sagashi. I decided to continue to follow him, and see what was going to   
happen next. Whatever was happening was *chou* strange. I slipped down   
another alley, and turned back into my regular self, then followed him.  
  
Mamoru turned around and spotted me. "Chibiusa, how are you?"  
  
"I'm...fine." There was a bit of an akward pause, as I tried to figure out   
what the heck was going on. But, I decided to just pretend that I was cute   
lil me and had no idea about Sakura. "I was looking for you, what have you   
been up to all day?"  
  
"Not much. I was looking for Usako, have you seen her?"  
  
"Umm, I think they're all at Rei-chan's...why?"  
  
"I won't be able to have dinner with her, something came up."  
  
"Oh? Nani?"  
  
"I just received this huge project for computer class and we only have a   
week to get it finished."  
  
"Ohhh...maybe Ami-chan can help you with it after. I'm sure one little night   
won't make any difference...besides, she'll be so disappointed."  
  
"I know, but I really should get it finished."  
  
"Pleeeease?"  
  
"When you see her, let her know.  I have to get going.  Ja ne!" Mamoru ran   
off.  
  
Ugh...that...that...pain in the butt! How dare he?! I was going to go and   
tell the girls exactly what was going on, then and there! How dare he do   
something like this! Why...if he and Usagi didn't marry...then I wouldn't   
exist! I could almost feel myself fading away. How could I not exist? The   
very thought was tragic...What would happen to me? Nobody would remember me,   
if I never actually existed...I began to panic. I had to do something...  
  



	2. Everyone Needs Hope

********  
Hope (cont)  
By: Emiri and Usa  
*********  
  
While Chibiusa was shadowing Mamoru...  
  
Usagi's POV  
  
I looked over at my friends.  They all seemed preoccupied with something.    
All attempts to get it out of them have failed.  Just what is going on?  Did   
I do something? Sighing, I decide to let it go for now.  Besides...   
Mako-chan has made such wonderful brownies! I pick up two brownies and shove   
them in mouth. "Mako-chan, these brownies are very good," I said with my   
mouth full.  
  
(The Senshi were all exchanging Looks, and wondering when Chibiusa was   
getting back.)  
  
"Of course, I'm an excellent cook!" Makoto was trying to hide her anger. (The   
nerve of Mamoru to do that to Usagi...if she saw him, she'd relocate his   
jaw!)  
  
I can't keep pretending there's nothing wrong, and neither can they!    
Mako-chan looks ready to punch the wall.  Rei-chan's eyes are more firey   
than usual, Ami-chan is too silent for my liking and Minako-chan looks...   
lost. "Minna...Daijobu?" The brownie had long since been swallowed so I knew   
they understood me.  I just wanted to know what had them all distracted.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I'm the Senshi of Love and Beauty, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Haaai," Makoto said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Mako-chan, there's only one reason why you'd be gritting your teeth like   
that!" I paused for a second, waiting for her reply.  
  
"And what's that reason, Usagi-chan?"  
  
"You wanted the last brownie!" I said, handing it to her. I smiled. I knew I   
made her happy.  
  
"Oh, arigatou!" Makoto faked a huge smile. "I never really get to enjoy my   
own cooking."  
  
Getting up, I suggested we play something.  "Lets play Truth or Dare!"  
  
The Inner Senshi all quickly agreed (hoping that Usagi didn't know anything   
was wrong.)  
  
'This should be fun,' I thought to myself.  'I can find out what's going   
inside of their heads.' "Who's going first?"  
  
"Well," Minako said, "since you suggested it, why don't you?"  
  
I nodded vigorously.  "Okay, Ami-chan, I pick you! Truth or Dare."  
  
"Umm, alright. Ummm..." Ami's face turned a little red, knowing what this   
could lead to. "Dare, I guess..."  
  
I looked at her in shock.  Dare?!? Ami picked dare?  I realized that   
whatever was going on, it was big! "Uh...I dare you to pick one of   
Rei-chan's Manga and read the entire thing!"  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem." Ami smiled, glad she got off easy. "I get to   
pick one of you for something first though, don't I?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Okei...Rei-chan. Truth or Dare?"  
  
I leaned over, eagerly awaiting her reply.  Baka, like they would really   
question each other on the "big issue" that only I think of as the "big   
issue".  
  
"I'll go with Truth!" Rei knew that Ami wouldn't ask anything really   
personal, and she thought that she was getting off easy.  
  
"Okei..." Ami thought for a minute.  
  
I watch the communication between the two while Ami thinks of something.  I   
can tell that there's a certain question neither is going to bother with.    
But what is that? Ugh, this is annoying!  I might never find out!  
  
"If you had a million dollars, what would you do with it?"  
  
'Oi, what kind of question was that!'  
  
Rei smiled, glad for the opportunity. She then began to sing the entire song   
of "If I Had a Million Dolllars" by Barenaked Ladies.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Rei-chan, did you have to sing that song? If you sing   
anything by Barenaked Ladies, you should sing "One Week".  
  
Rei stuck her tongue out at Usagi. "I'll sing that one too, if you want."  
  
"NO  Don't!" I exclaimed.  "There's no need to.  Pick someone else,   
Rei-chan."  
  
"Hey, I'm a good singer!" Rei exclaimed.   
  
'Always the showoff...'  
  
"Fine, I dare Minako-chan to sing One Week!"  
  
"You can't do it that way!  You have to say Truth or Dare!"  
  
"Ohhh, fiiiiine. You're so picky!" I stuck my tongue out at her.  
  
Rei began to stick her tongue out in response, but then stopped. ('If Usagi   
found out about Mamoru...well, she doesn't need to have me on her back too.' )  
"Truth or Dare, Minako-chan?"  
  
I watched as Rei stopped herself from fighting with me. WEIRD. What is going   
on?  
  
"I'll go with Dare! And I'll happily sing any song you like!"  
  
I groaned. "No more singing!" 'What is it with these people and singing?   
Oi!'  
  
"Hey! I'm a chou good singer!" Minako protested. "I'm going to be an idol   
someday, and you'll all buy my CDs!"  
  
"Fiiiine." Rei rolled her eyes at Usagi. "I dare you, Minako-chan, to profess   
your undying love to...Mako-chan...'s cooking."  
  
I saw Ami blush at what she thought Rei was going to say and I had to laugh.   
Everyone else almost fell over when they thought Rei was going to say   
'Mako-chan.' Minako raised her eyebrows, and then began.  
  
"Oh, Mako-chan's cooking, you are most excellent. Every bite of you feels   
like a party in my mouth, and everyone is invited! I wish I could eat you   
for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, for the rest of my existence on this   
planet..."  
  
I keeled over in laughter.  That described Mako-chan's cooking all right,   
but it was hilarious!  
  
Minako looked at Rei. "Good enough? Or should I continue?"  
  
"No, that's good enough!" Everyone was dying from their laughing fit.  
  
"Alllrighty then...Usagi-chan, Truth or Dare?"  
  
Here we go! "Truth."  
  
"Okei....Usagi-chan...What would your life be like without Mamoru-san?"   
Everyone turned to look at Minako-chan as she said that.  
  
My face fell. What kind of a question was that.  I felt sick to my stomach.    
How could she ask that.  I looked at Minako with tears in my eyes.  "Not   
worth living..." I whispered. I suddenly had to get out of there. It was way   
too hot in that room with the five of us.  I got up and dashed out the door.  
  
"Usagi-chan!"  
  
I know he wasn't going to leave me any time soon, but it scared me to even   
think of it.  
  
"Wait, Usagi-chan! I wasn't being serious!" Everyone got up and ran after   
me.  
  
"How could you ask her that, Minako-chan?!" Makoto sounded chou upset.  
  
"Gomen...I was just curious...."  
  
I heard Minako and everyone else calling after me but I just ignored her.  I   
ran past Crown's, past the park, past Chibiusa who was staring at some   
couple kissing...Wait a minute!  I slowed to a stop. I saw the couple pull   
apart.  It was... "Masaka!" I was having trouble breathing.  That must have   
been what the girls knew!  Mamo-chan!  My Mamo-chan with someone else.  With   
someone who's not me!  
  
Everyone was running, fast on my heels. I heard them all stop suddenly, and   
then fall in a big heap. They got up akwardly, and noticed what, or rather   
who I was starting at. "Kuso!" Makoto cursed.  
  
I calmed myself down and slowly made my way over to the couple. "Mamo-chan..."  
  
The man looked down at me in confusion.  "Who are you?" he asked.  "I'm not   
Mamo-chan.  Gomen, but my name is Sagashi."  
  
I gasped.  The man standing in front of me looked like him, sounded like   
him, acted liked him... but it wasn't him?  
  
  
Chibiusa's POV  
  
I arrived at the scene a few moments later. "No!" Usagi had found   
Mamo-chan...what was going to happen? I ran to Usagi's side.  
  
  
Usagi's POV  
  
"Sagashi?  No, you're Mamo-chan. Chiba Mamoru!  You have to be!  You're my   
boyfriend.  You look like him!"  
  
I can't stand this... It was like when the Black Moon came but different.    
He didn't know me at all. It was he was a totally different person!  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about.  My name is Sagashi   
and this is my fiancee, Sakrua-chan."  
  
"F-fiancee...?" I replied shakily.  
  
  
Chibiusa's POV  
  
"Usagi-chan?" I tried to lead her away. "I have something to tell you..."  
  
  
Usagi's POV  
  
I shook my head and willed the tears not to fall.  "Stop!" I yelled at   
Chibiusa.  I didn't mean to yell at her, but I was upset, scared, and   
confused.  I just wanted to be alone.  So, I ran off again.  "Don't follow   
me!" I screamed at my friends.  
  
  
Chibiusa's POV  
  
It hurt me to see her hurting like this. But, I was still here...so that   
meant everything was going to be alright...didn't it? I ran after her, as   
did the other Senshi. They were all glaring at Minako-chan as they ran, and   
I could feel the tension.  
  
"Usagi-chan! Please, stop!"  
  
"Mama!" I called, hoping that would make her stop. "I'm still here! I still   
exist!"  
  
  
Usagi's POV  
  
I was crying so hard that I could hardly see straight.  Finally I found my   
bench... our bench.  I arrived to just as I heard Chibiusa call out, "Mama!"  
  
"Chibiusa..."  
  
"I still exist...that means things will be alright..." I could see that she   
was trying not to cry.  
  
That's right!  Things will turn out fine, ne?  After all, Chibiusa is still   
here. I gave my future daughter a hug. "Arigatou, Chibiusa," I whisper.  
  
"I...saw Mamoru with that other girl earlier today."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I was getting ice cream, and I saw them." 'No sense telling her that I had   
wanted to go out with him that day, and that I saw them kissing,' Chibiusa thought. She hoped that Usagi wouldn't sense that she was hiding anything. "I...kinda followed them around afterward...I used the Luna-P to disguise myself."  
  
"But... but they're engaged," I choked out.  
  
"And, he said that his name was Sagashi, and that he was majoring in   
botany...and that he and Sakura were engaged for a month..."  
  
"I wonder..." Rei-chan said quietly  
  
I hear Rei talk to herself.  I am so scared.  I know Chibiusa is still here,   
but... More tears began to fall down my face.  "My heart aches..."  
  
"Usagi-chan..." Minako sat down on my other side and hugged me. Ami, Rei,   
and Makoto also moved closer to help support me. I let my friends comfort   
me.  What I really want to do is wake up from this bad dream.  
  
Rei continued her thought. "I wonder if Mamoru-san has become posessed with   
a spirit."  
  
I look over at Rei.  "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, from what Chibiusa-chan has said, it seems like Mamoru-san isn't   
really himself, at least not all of the time. We need to talk to this Sakura   
girl, and get some honest answers."  
  
"I don't want to talk to her, I want to talk to My Mamo-chan," I say.  
  
"I"ll go talk to her, and I'll get answers," Makoto said.  
  
"Wait," Rei said. "I'll come with you."  
  
Getting up, I look at my friends.  "Arigatou, minna...  I'm going to go   
home."  
  
"We'll come with you," said Ami and Minako.  
  
"And I will too!" Chibiusa said.  
  
I put my hand up. "No, please. I want to be by myself for a while."  
  
"Okei. Call us on the communicator if you need us, alright?"  
  
I nod without responding and turned to walk home. "I need to get something   
from home, too, so I'll come with you," Chibiusa said.  
  
I didn't answer Chibiusa.  I wasn't in the mood to talk anymore at the   
moment.  I just wanted to go home, lay on my bed, and play my locket.  
  
I turned to see Chibiusa catch up to me.  Was it just my imagination or did   
she seem a little pale? "It'll be okei," she said. "After all, I'm still   
here." I knew she felt a little lightheaded, but wasn't going to tell me, so   
I didn't mention it.  
  
I wasn't really convinced by her statement.  I remembered a saying, though,   
'Never give up hope because one day you might lose all you have'. But...   
with Mamo-chan the way he was, how could we ever have Crystal Tokyo the way   
we saw it? I had a sinking feeling that I was going to lose my love and my   
daughter all at once. Chibiusa slipped her hand into mine, and I noticed   
that it was, indeed, pale. "Don't give up."  
  
After arriving at the house, I took my shoes off and headed upstairs.   
Luckily no one was home so I didn't have to worry about questions. I took my   
precious star locket out and laid on my bed.  Closing my eyes, I opened   
it... and it didn't play! "Mamo-chan..." I cried. No! This is just not fair!   
  What did I do to deserve this?  What did Chibiusa do?  She's going to fade   
away and it'll probably be my fault!  Kami-sama..."THIS ISN'T FAIR!!!!!!"  
  
  
Chibiusa's POV  
  
I heard Usagi cry out, and decided to try and cheer her up somehow...I went   
to her room, and walked in. "I'm sure Mako-chan and Rei-chan are finding out something important right   
now, and they'll find a way to fix this somehow."  
  
Usagi's POV  
  
For the first time since we got home, I noticed just how faded Chibiusa   
looked. She was very very light, and looked ready to pass out. "Daijobu?  
  
"I'm fine!" She gave me a huge smile, which I knew was forced. I guess she   
was trying to reassure me. I went over to hug her...and my body went right   
through...  
  
"Chibiusa!"  
  
"Gomen!"  
  
What was going on? "What was that?  What happened?"  
  
"I don't know...but you can't give up hope. No matter how bad things seem."  
  
"But, Chibiusa, Mamo-chan doesn't know me.  He doesn't know you! He doesn't   
even know himself!" I collapsed onto the bed in a fit of tears.  
  
  
Chibiusa's POV  
  
"Please, Mama...don't stop believing. That's one thing you taught me...you   
never give up."  
  
"Never give up..."  
  
"Hai...things will work out."I felt like I was lying, and that I was slipping further away. But I had to give her hope.  
  
  
Usagi's POV  
  
I sat up and wiped the tears away.  "You're right, sweetheart!  Your papa   
would never give up on us!  Lets not give up on him!  We'll save him   
together, whatever has happened!" Smiling, I looked at Chibiusa.  Sometimes   
being a mother was the greatest feeling in the world. "Let's go now!"  
  
Chibiusa got up and reached for the door handle. She gasped.  "What's the   
matter?" I asked her.  
  
"Nothing," she said brightly. But, her hand couldn't grasp the door handle...it was translucent! I walked over to Chibiusa.  "You're... you're fading! But why? I haven't   
lost my hope have I?..."Maybe a little, but things will be alright!"  
  
She was beginning to flicker. "No! Please no!" I couldn't even hold onto my   
sweet daughter.  
  
  
Chibiusa's POV  
  
If I faded away to nothing, then I wouldn'tve existed at all...and nobody   
would remember me... Usagi's tears started falling again.  "Chibiusa, don't leave me! I need you..."  
  
"Gomen, Mama..." I felt myself fade even more, and could no longer see my   
reflection in the mirror by the door...  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" she cried in anguish.  
  
"Gomen..."  
  
"CHIBIUSA!"  
  
I could see Usagi from a distance, holding on to nothing. "Don't give up   
yet.." I hoped she could hear me.  
  
  
Usagi's POV  
  
I couldn't believe this.  First My Mamo-chan, now Chibiusa.  I heard her   
faintly say, "Don't give up yet." and I don't intend on it. I tore out my   
bedroom door and down the stairs.  I pulled my shoes out and ran toward   
Hikawa Shrine. They girls were probably there by now. I stopped before I got   
there though, when I saw Mamoru... excuse me, 'Sagashi' and Sakura.  
  
I ran up to them and bowed.  "Sagashi-san, gomen nasai for my display   
earlier today."  
  
"It's all right."  
  
"Sakura-chan, is that you!"  
  
Sakrua was confused.  "Nani? Do I know you?"  
  
"Hai, we went to school together."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Ne, Sagashi-san, could  you give us a few minutes?"  
  
Sagashi nodded and walked away. "Okay, Sakura, who are you and what have you   
done to my boyfriend!"  
  
"Umm...nani?"  
  
I was beyond pissed now.  No one takes away my boyfriend and my daughter and   
gets away with it!  I grabbed Sakura by the collar of her shirt.  "Look, I   
am not in a very good mood this afternoon so you'd better come clean with   
me, or else!"  
  
Sakura was beyond shocked and more than a little indignant. "Ummm...why   
don't you take your hands off me, and then I'll try to explain."  
  
I did and calmed myself down.  "Well...?"  
  
"First of all, I had no idea that Mamoru had a girlfriend...And, I didn't   
mean for this to happen how it did, but I guess it did..."  
  
"So what exactly happened?"  
  
"Well..." Sakura took a deep breath, and swallowed the lump forming in her   
throat. "My fiancee, Sagashi-chan, was killed in a car accident almost a   
month ago, right after we had gotten engaged."  
  
I gasped.  "Gomen nasai!" I was too shocked.  That must have been the most   
horrible feeling in the world.  
  
"And...I guess your Mamoru must've been somewhere nearby at the time...Had   
he ever told you about seeing a car accident or something?"  
  
I thought for a moment, trying to remember.  Suddenly it came back to me!  A   
month ago, Mamoru had to leave the city for a school function or something.    
He said on the way home, there had been a horrible car accident.  A child   
had been playing on the road and a man swerved to miss hitting her.  He then   
hit the guard rail and the car flipped over multiple times, killing the man   
instantly. "Hai, he told me."  
  
"You'll have to forgive me," Sakura said. "I'm still trying to piece this all together myself...but did your boyfriend have some sort of supernatural power?"  
  
"I... um..." I didn't know what to say to that.  I can't risk giving away his secret identity.  "Sort of... Does that count?"  
  
"Hai...I think so. It'd explain things better."  
  
"Sagashi-chan told me, afterwards, that he had felt something pull him into   
that body...I had been at my house, alone and crying after I heard the news   
of his death, when your Mamoru came and walked right into the house. At   
first, I was going to call the police, but then Sagashi-chan told me what   
happened...He's apparently sharing the body with Mamoru-san..."  
  
Tears were in my eyes again.  "I want Mamo-chan back..." I whispered   
quietly. "You understand, ne? That is Mamo-chan over there, not Sagashi-san."  
  
"I know...and I'm sorry...It's strange for me too, to kiss another man."   
Sakura began to cry. "But I love Sagashi-chan so much, and I already lost   
him once...I don't want to lose him again. I feel so... robbed. We were   
supposed to get married in July."  
  
"But... if Mamo-chan doesn't come back, then I won't get to marry him.    
Would you want to rob someone else their chance?"  
  
"No." Sakura bowed her head. "I'm so sorry...I know how this must feel for   
you...but I don't know how to fix it."  
  
My heart was aching again.  The thought of living without My Mamo-chan   
scared me so much.  Minako's question hit me again.  'What would your life   
be like without Mamoru-san?'  
  
"I wonder...if I can convince Sagashi-chan to leave Mamoru-san's body...Will   
you give us a minute? And, can I have one last kiss?"  
  
I thought about this carefully.  But I realized that I couldn't not let her.   
"All right," I said, giving in.  
  
"Arigatou," Sakura said. "You know, I don't even know your name..."  
  
"Tsukino Usagi."  
  
"Arigatou, Usagi-chan," Sakura said, hugging her. "I wish you and Mamoru-san   
a happy future."  
  
I hugged her back and gave her a few minutes with Sagashi. I watched as   
Sakura walked over to Sagashi, and then I decided that I didn't want to   
watch, but I'd still listen.  I didn't want to see her kissing Mamoru even   
it he was someone else at the moment.  'I hope he'll be himself again   
soon...'  
  
"Sagashi-koi, can you leave that body? We've hurt that girl over there a   
great deal...even if we didn't mean to. The body you're in is *her*   
koibito's, and it's tearing her apart to see me with him. And, I don't want   
anyone else to hurt. So, please...for me...leave." Sakura stretched up and   
kissed him. "Aishiteru."  
  
"When will we see each other again?"  
  
"Soon. I'll find my way to you tonight. If you can, come with me back home   
after you've left Mamoru's body...and I'll be able to join you then."  
  
"Okay... Aishiteru..."  
  
"Aishiteru, koi. I'll be joining you soon."  
  
I felt a slight wind rushing through my air and turned just as Mamoru fell   
to the ground.  "Mamo-chan!" I exclaimed.  
  
"He should be back to his normal self now," Sakura said. "I'm sorry for   
causing you pain. Remember to enjoy your life, and never give up on love.   
Arigatou, and goodbye."  
  
"Matte!"  
  
"What are you going to do now, Sakura-chan?"  
  
Sakura turned to leave, with Sagashi's spirit floating around her. She   
smiled slightly. "I'm going to go home, Usagi. Home to where my koi is."  
  
I nodded, not fully certain what she meant.  When I turned back to Mamoru,   
he was coming to. "Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Usako?"  
  
I began crying with tears of joy when I heard my name coming from his lips.    
"Mamo-chan!" I hugged him fiercely.  "Daijobu?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be? You look...surprised to see me." Mamoru looked around.   
"How did I get here? The last thing I remember was seeing Chibiusa near the   
arcade this afternoon..."  
  
My smile faded.  Chibiusa..."Kami, it's all my fault!  I didn't have hope!    
Gomen nasai, Mamo-chan, I've killed our daughter!"  I sobbed into his chest.   
How could I have been such an idiot! "Gomen," I repeated over and over.  
  
Minako-chan, Mako-chan, Rei-chan, and Ami-chan arrived just in time to hear   
my outburst. "Usagi-chan?"  
  
I didn't reply.  How could I even look at them.  I didn't even want to see   
the look of scorn they would have on their faces.  I just kept my head   
buried in Mamoru's chest.  Oh, what have I done! "Gomen... Mamo-chan...   
Chibiusa... Gomen."  
  
"Usako?"  
  
"Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
"Usagi-nee-chan?"  
  
"Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Mama?"  
  
My head snapped up.  Looking at me was a bright eyed, pink haired child.    
"Chibiusa!"  
  
"It takes more than that to get rid of me, you know!"  
  
"You're back!"  She rushed into my arms.  "I'm sorry I had such little hope,   
Small Lady."  
  
"It's not your fault, you baka."She smiled up at me, and I knew she wasn't   
being mean. "I didn't think I'd exist any more either...but I didn't want to   
tell you that, so you wouldn't worry more. But, I told you everything would   
work out, even if I didn't wholly believe it...and it did!"  
  
I nodded.  "You were right, Chibiusa. You were right.  Arigatou."  
  
"What are you thanking me for? I didn't do anything."  
  
"I'm thanking you for being you." I smiled at my future daughter, my future   
husband, and my friends.  Things work out wonderfully in the end.  All you   
need to have is a little hope.  
  
  
koibito: love   
  



End file.
